Telecommunication and power cables are present and used in most, if not all, buildings today—including commercial buildings, residential buildings, and others. Of course, such cables are a necessity to bring power to a building, and enable communication with other parties outside the building. Indeed, they are a basic necessity for any building.
It is generally preferred to locate telecommunication and power cables, or a substantial portion thereof, outside the view of the casual observer. For example, it is commonplace to locate and suspend telecommunication and power cables within the ceiling of a building (or beneath a floor surface), such that the cables may not be readily visible. This serves at least two purposes. First, it reduces the possibility of a particular cable, accidentally or purposely, being damaged or severed. Second, it creates a more aesthetically pleasing environment, when such cables are not readily visible. Importantly, however, these cables must still be readily accessible to maintenance personnel. In other words, the cables should not be contained in a device which prevents easy access to the same by maintenance personnel.
In many cases, telecommunication and power cables have been suspended near the topside of a wall (or beneath a floor surface)—either inside or outside a building. For example, in certain cases, the telecommunication and power cables have been suspended within a ceiling (or other areas) of a building by placing the cables on a tray (or other device) that is positioned within the ceiling and attached to one or more walls. These trays will often be configured to outline the dimensions of a room or multiple rooms, such that the trays will often include several bends and turns. When the telecommunication and power cables are placed in these trays, the cables are often pulled and subjected to other forces that sometimes cause the cables to fall out of the trays. For example, when the telecommunication and power cables are placed in these trays, the cables are often pulled during the installation process, and are often pulled over the corner portions of these trays. This delays and increases the amount of labor (and burden) involved during installation of these cables.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved devices and methods for suspending and locating telecommunication cables, power cables, and other items within a building.